


Cheiro no cangote

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Der Morgen danach. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Cheiro no cangote

**Author's Note:**

> Bereits zum zweiten Mal hat mich das wunderschöne Lexikon auf Boernepedia zu einer kleinen Geschichte inspiriert: [Cheiro no cangote](https://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/154025064481/cheiro-no-cangote-brasilianisches-portugiesisch)
> 
> Alle Bilder des Lexikons sind auch in CornChrunchies Livejournal zu sehen: [Lexikon-Bilder](https://cornchrunchie.livejournal.com/tag/lexikon) ♥

Wurde langsam hell draußen. Oh Mann, Thiel konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, ging einfach nicht. Seit er aufgewacht war, schaute er unentwegt grinsend zu Boernes Hinterkopf. Zuerst hatte er ja kurz befürchtet, er würde nur träumen, aber Boerne war tatsächlich über Nacht da geblieben - und er lag auf der Bettseite, auf der er selbst sonst schlief. Also, darüber würden sie sprechen müssen, falls Boerne von nun an ... öfter über Nacht bleiben würde. Würde er denn? Oder war das jetzt was Einmaliges gewesen? Nach einer einmaligen Sache hatte es sich nicht angefühlt, aber sicher war er sich nicht. 

Thiel stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht, wenn er an den vergangenen Abend dachte. Ihr erster Kuss in seinem Flur hatte schüchtern und vorsichtig begonnen, wenig später hatten sie sich geküsst, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, ausgehungert, gierig, beinahe verzweifelt. Und dann waren sie zusammen in sein Schlafzimmer getaumelt, auf sein Bett gestolpert, und hatten sich geliebt. Schnell, hart, tief, aber auch zärtlich. All die aufgestaute Leidenschaft und Gefühle hatten raus gemusst. Danach hatten sie nicht mehr geredet, schon davor waren wenige Worte gefallen, Boerne hatte sich nicht einmal über die St. Pauli-Bettwäsche beschwert.  
Irgendwann hatte Thiel die Augen geschlossen, und er hatte Angst gehabt, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder alleine sein würde.

Aber Boerne war noch da, seine Klamotten lagen immer noch kreuz und quer auf dem Boden herum. „Thiel, bist du schon wach?“

„Kannst mich ruhig Frank nennen.“ Oh, hoffentlich hatte er Boerne jetzt damit nicht irgendwie ... erschreckt oder so. 

„In Ordnung. Guten Morgen, Frank.“

„Guten Morgen.“ So. Und _jetzt_? Klar, sie sollten unbedingt miteinander reden, über das, was passiert war und darüber, wie es zwischen ihnen nun weiter gehen würde. Aber Reden war ja dummerweise nicht immer so seine Stärke.

Boerne lachte leise.

„Was ist so ... lustig?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Das kitzelt ein wenig.“

„Was denn?“

„Du atmest gegen meinen Nacken.“

Oh. Er betrachtete Boernes Nacken etwas genauer. Gänsehaut hatte Boerne da. „Ist das schlimm?“

„Nein, gar nicht.“

„Gut.“ Er wurde ein bisschen mutiger, rückte ein bisschen näher, und strich mit der Nasenspitze über Boernes Nacken. Das fand er total schön, das bei Boerne zu machen und Boernes Reaktion darauf.

„Frank“, seufzte Boerne, die kleinen feinen Härchen hatten sich noch stärker aufgestellt.

„Magst du das?“

„Ja.“

„Und möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich das ... öfter mache?“

„Nun, von mir aus kannst du das ... jeden Tag tun“, flüsterte Boerne.

„Okay.“ Er legte seinen Arm um Boerne, und fuhr mit der Hand über Boernes Bauch, streichelte die schlafwarme Haut. Auch wenn er Boernes Gesicht gerade nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass der mindestens genauso breit grinste, wie er selbst. Glücklich drückte er einen kleinen Kuss in Boernes Nacken, und Boernes Hand legte sich auf seine.

Das war jetzt also geklärt. Aber darüber, dass Boerne auf seiner Bettseite lag, würden sie noch reden müssen. Später.


End file.
